


Break

by TheGreatCatsby



Series: Wild Cards [5]
Category: All-New X-Factor, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm forever running away, and I don't know how to stop." </p>
<p>Or, Pietro has a much-needed talk with Wanda, Lorna tries to snap him out of his misery, and Remy is still confused about what's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop with this team.

The sun shone through the window like it was purposefully trying to blind everything in the room. 

Remy groaned and cursed himself for forgetting to shut the curtains, then pushed himself off his pillows into a sitting position. He took stock of himself and his thoughts. He frowned. 

“Pietro doesn't want ta fuck me,” he said slowly, “but...he would kiss me.” He glanced at the door. “Huh.” 

It was more confusing than it should've been, but maybe that was the hangover talking. 

**

It was early morning when the door creaked open and then closed, seemingly of its own accord. Wanda, who had been awake and reading the newspaper, turned to find her brother standing in the middle of her room, windswept and wary. 

“It's been a long time,” she said. 

“I know,” Pietro said. “I've been busy. 

“As have I,” Wanda said. She lifted the paper to show him. “You've been all over the news lately.” 

Pietro grimaced. “I've done some terrible things,” he said. 

“I know.” Wanda stood, made her way to the bed, and sat on the edge. She motioned for Pietro to join her, which he did, carefully, like he was afraid she'd disappear if he moved too quickly. “We both have.” 

“The difference between you and me,” Pietro said, staring straight ahead, “is that I meant it. Maybe not all of it, but the initial actions.” 

“Pietro--” Wanda started, but her brother wasn't done. 

“When I thought you were gone, and that I'd lost everything,” Pietro took a deep breath, then let it out in a rush, “IwantedtodieandItriedtobutIdidnt.” 

Wanda didn't know what to say to that. She put a hand on Pietro's shoulder, and Pietro turned to look at her full on. “I was wrong all these years,” he said. “I shouldn't have been so domineering. I'm sorry.” 

“You shouldn't have,” Wanda agreed, “even though you meant well. You've learned.” 

“Wanda,” Pietro said, swallowing. “I know you don't need me anymore. But I need you, now.” 

“I'm here,” Wanda said. 

Pietro collapsed against her, face pressed against her shoulder as she put an arm around his back to steady him. She could feel him shuddering, and then he gasped, a quiet sob that made her throat close up. 

“Don't wait so long to see me, next time,” she told him. 

Pietro didn't answer, and she didn't expect him to. 

Eventually, Pietro would calm down, having found his release. He'd tell her about the team, about getting to know Lorna better and how Wanda should visit some day, and about Luna. About how he'd been a terrible father to Luna, but how he was trying to be better because he wanted to, and because Luna believed he could. 

But for now, she held him, protecting him for just a little while until he had to go and face the reality he'd created for himself again. 

**

“You know Snow decided he actually wanted to fire you,” Lorna said as Pietro got a drink from the kitchen. He glanced over at her. She was eating lunch and watching him warily. 

“I'm not surprised,” Pietro said. “You know, Wanda wants to visit.” 

“Now I wish I'd had better news for you,” Lorna said. “Tell her she's welcome anytime. In fact, we can have a girls' night out. Or day. We'll take Danger.” 

Pietro nearly spit out the mouthful of water he'd been drinking. “You're going to take a robot?” 

“Danger is more than a robot,” Lorna said. “She's a person. She's a valued member of this team. And, if I'm being honest, she needs to get out more.” 

“If you want a normal time out,” Pietro said, “taking a robot is not the way to do it.” 

“And if you want to remain a member of this team,” Lorna countered, “you'll have to accept her, and start being nicer to her. And Warlock.” 

Pietro stared at her for a moment and then shrugged. “Fair enough. But not Gambit?” 

“Does anyone need to be nicer to Gambit?” Lorna said, smirking. “Speaking of--”

“We're not,” Pietro interrupted. 

“We are now,” Lorna said. 

“I could run out of this room before you even finished blinking,” Pietro said. 

“Then why don't you?” Lorna challenged. Pietro didn't move. “Anyway, I'd just be on your best behavior if I were you. Snow and Havok aren't the only ones who're going to be looking for justice, and while the team may accept you--”

“Everyone else hates me,” Pietro said. “I know.” 

“You've done some shitty things,” Lorna said, “so most people are probably justified in that. But you need to stop with the pity party about everyone who hates you. Because if you keep that up, I will hate you. ” 

“Mission accomplished,” Pietro deadpanned. 

“I already told you,” Lorna said, “I don't hate you. It's up to you if you want to believe that.”

“I don't hate you, either,” Pietro said. 

“Good.” Lorna looked down at her plate, unfinished. She wasn't hungry anymore. When she looked up at Pietro he was watching her intently. “Are you okay?” It was the first time she'd directly asked him, and shock briefly flickered over his face before it was replaced with the blankness that he'd been projecting ever since his confession. 

“I'm fine,” he said. 

“It can't be easy,” Lorna said. 

“No, it's not,” Pietro agreed, and then he was gone, his cup spinning on the countertop. 

**

Remy had only wanted to take a bath. He hadn't meant to run into Pietro dashing down the hallway, knocking both of them over. Pietro was already on his feet by the time Remy was able to process what had happened, muttering something about how he should've been able to avoid that. 

“What's going on?” he asked, rising to his feet. 

Pietro looked agitated. “I'm forever running away,” he said, “and I don't know how to stop. It's the only thing I'm good at.” 

“Have you ever just, I dunno, tried stopping?” Remy suggested. 

“I'm not even going to respond to that idiotic suggestion,” Pietro said, and he darted down the hallway. 

It wasn't the best advice Remy had given, but he wondered if Pietro had ever really stopped moving and just relaxed. If he ever tried to live at the same pace as normal people did. It seemed he was always out of sync with everyone else, and that was probably part of his problem. Was it even something he could change?

But Remy couldn't fix that for him. He had his own issues. They all did. 

And they all managed, somehow.


End file.
